What If
by Agreene
Summary: What if Billy and Stu decided not to kill Maureen? What if all Roman Bridger wanted was a family? This story gives a look at events in a different view. Could they all be a family?
1. The Affairs

What If

_Chapter One_

_The Affairs_

_One Year Earlier_

_Maureen Prescott a beautiful brunette woman in her late thirties sat at her makeup station staring at her reflection in the mirror. She applies a dark shade of red lipstick to her pouty lips. She sure is a vision of beauty. All men wanted her. This she knew. But a last, she is married to Neil Prescott, the executive a marking firm. Both have a fifteen year old daughter together name Sidney. Sidney looked just like her mother but a younger version. She, her daughter and husband live in a town called Woodsboro. Woodsboro is a small town located in the outskirts of California and borders Nevada. Maureen has spent almost her entire life in the county of Woodsboro. She attended Woodsboro high with younger sister Kate and almost went to college but chose not to. Kate was the brains while Maureen had all the beauty. No Maureen wasn't going to go to college. She was aspiring actress and decided to head to Los Angeles to fulfill her dream of becoming an actress. When things didn't work out, she high tailed it and came home. _

_Since then she had gone to community college and got her degree in business and has a real estate's license. She's been selling homes in Woodsboro and the counties over for almost seventeen years. She had met Neil who was in town on business at the time. They both fell in love and were married a year later. Sidney was born two years later. She's a good mother and a pretty good wife to her husband Neil but hadn't taken care of her self. Things between Neil and herself have cooled off considerably. Neil use to ravage her day in and day out showing her romance beyond her years. Lately he hasn't been home much and this didn't sit right with her. She felt she needed attention. She spent so much time taking care of her husband and daughter that she forgot about her needs. _

_Taking care of her family came as top priority to Maureen. She would make sure Sidney had money for her self as well as a ride to school. She'd make sure Neil had everything he needed and would always meet him wherever he asked her to. She spent all this time by his side and what has he done for her except get her pregnant. Maureen loves her daughter very much but Neil must've thought that all she was good for was having a baby. Maureen was much more than just a mother and a wife. She hated that Neil ignored her needs. Sidney hadn't done that but she's just a teenager. She was there for Maureen as much as a teenager could be. Sidney was different. She's a teenage girl who has friends she hangs out with so she's not home much. Maureen truly felt alone. No more. Maureen had finally had enough of being ignored by her husband._

_ Maureen had gotten prettied up and headed out one night. She made her way into the local pub and sat down at the bar. The place wasn't bad but wasn't too clean either. "It could use some Windex." Maureen thought to herself as she surveyed the place. The pub was filled with guys who didn't appear to be gentlemen. They were cussing up a storm and very unruly. Maureen wouldn't be caught dead with trash like them. She was the wife of an executive. A man who made lots of man and showered her with it to make up for lost time. However, one guy did catch her eye. He was tall dark mysterious handsome. Maureen couldn't take her eyes off him. When he noticed her, she gave him an alluring smile. The guy smiled back then made his way over to the bar to stand next to Maureen._

_ "I don't recall seeing a pretty thing like you in my neck of the woods." The guys said in booming but sexy voice._

_ "I never come to this part of town." Maureen said alluringly to him. She batted her eyelashes at him. "What's your name stranger?"_

_ "Cotton Weary." The guy said. Maureen chuckles. "What's so funny?"_

_ "Come on. Is that your real name?" She asked him not believing him._

_ "Yes it is." Cotton said smiling. "I know my name sounds funny."_

_ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. Its just that I've never met a man who's name was Cotton."_

_ "I didn't catch your name." Cotton said._

_ "Maureen Press…" Maureen started to say but stopped herself from using her married name. "Roberts. Maureen Roberts." She said smiling._

_ "Well Ms. Roberts, may I buy you a drink?" Cotton asked her._

_ "Yes and please call me Maureen." Maureen said as Cotton sat next to her and ordered them both two drinks. Both began talking about themselves and their lives. Cotton told her that he worked as foreman in the local factory in town. Maureen told him about selling real estate. She hadn't told him about her husband not to mention her teenaged daughter Sidney. She didn't want to scare him off. Their conversation went so well that he invited her to his place and the two ended up making love. Maureen had committed the ultimate sin. She had cheated on her husband. _

_ Cotton gave her something she hadn't had in a long time. A good fuck. She hadn't been screwed like that since she and Neil first got together. It was amazing. The rush she got from being with Cotton made her feel like a woman. When she returned home Sidney was there with Tatum. Sidney knew something was different but didn't know what it was. Maureen had to keep her daughter in the dark about her affair with Cotton. _

_ It had been a year to the day since she and Cotton met up for the first time and there were many more times after that first initial contact. It was then that Maureen began to explore her sexuality. She began to seduce more patrons in different towns making sure not to creep to close to home. Recently she began seeing another man because Cotton was starting to get tiresome. She loved fucking him but he just wasn't enough. She had to have more._

_ Tonight she is going to meet up with another man and a seclude motel. She knew Sidney was out with her friends Tatum, Stu, Randy and Billy. Maureen smiled watching as her daughter gushed over the handsome Loomis boy. Sidney blushed whenever Billy would talk to her and was very shy. She knew her daughter to be a good girl and was nothing like her. She wanted to keep it that. Sidney had asked her if she could spend the night at Tatum's house. Mrs. Riley didn't mind because she liked Sidney a lot. Maureen told Sidney it was ok for her to stay at Tatum's. It gave her the perfect excuse to stay at a hotel with her gentlemen caller. _

_ Maureen's car pulled into the parking of the Ridgemount motel. She noticed the car in the parking lot belonging to her gentlemen caller and smiled. She made her way up the stairs to room 310. Then she knocked on the door. The gentleman opened the door to reveal her lover's identity. Maureen made her way into the room and the door closed behind her._

_This was the start of her down fall for Maureen didn't realize what her actions were going to do to her family. _

_To Be Continued!_

Next Chapter

Chapter Two-Uninvited Guest: Maureen receives a visit from a mysterious young man claiming to be her child. How Will Maureen react to this news?


	2. Uninvited Guest

What If

Chapter Two

Uninvited Guest

"Mom, I can't find my blue blouse. Have you seen it?" Sidney yelled out to her to mother from her bedroom. She's been searching for her blue blouse. It's the same blouse Billy likes. Sid as she is called by friends is wearing her black mini skirt a blue tank top shirt and is looking for her blue blouse to cover her shirt. She has on black shoes and the earrings Billy had gotten her for her birthday. The two have been going out since last year and have been very close. Both have come oh so close to having sex but Sid is too afraid to take that next step. "Where the hell is it?" She asked to no one in particular while shuffling through her closet. "Mom!" She yells again. Maureen came into her daughter's room. The door was open. She could see her daughter bent forward throwing shirts in different directions of the closet.

"You bellowed?" Maureen joked standing behind Sid. Sidney stood up with an annoyed look on her young face.

"Have you seen my blue blouse?" She asked her mom.

"You mean this?" Maureen said holding up Sidney's blue blouse.

"Yes." Sidney sighed deeply relieved to see the blouse her boyfriend loves. "Thank you mom. You're the best." Sidney said kissing her mom on the cheek then putting her blue blouse over her tank top. She went over to the mirror and brushed her hair. Maureen watched her daughter smiling. She was so proud of Sidney. Sidney is a smart, caring, and bright girl with a brain in that head of hers. How did she get so lucky? Sidney always did the right thing and never let anyone stir her wrong. This is what impressed Maureen the most about her daughter. Sid turned to see Maureen staring at her. "What?" She asked grabbing her blue backpack.

"Nothing." Maureen said. "How are things with you and Billy?" Maureen asked.

"Great." Sidney smiled excitedly.

"You two are cute together. That's for sure." Maureen said as they headed down stairs. Sidney smiled.

"Well he's cute." Sidney said.

"Have you two had sex?" Maureen asked.

"Mom!" Sidney said.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Can we not talk about that?" Sidney said going to the fridge to get some orange juice and a pop tart from the freezer. She puts the pop tart in the toaster as she and her mother talked.

"Why not? You're old enough and we've had the sex talk. Is Billy pressuring you?" Maureen asked her.

"No, well we've talked about it but nothing has happened yet." Sidney said.

"Well if the two of you do decide to have sex, please protect yourselves." Maureen said. She knew Sidney wouldn't have sex until she was ready but also knew that it was bound to happen anyway and hoped that Sidney and Billy protected themselves.

"Ok. Now can we drop the sex talk?" Sidney asked a little embarrassed about it. The pop tart popped up from the toaster. Sidney placed it on a saucer and sat down at the table.

"Ok fine but there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Maureen said.

"I'm not embarrassed." Sidney said taking a sip of her juice.

"Yes you are. Your cheeks turn red when you're embarrassed." Maureen said smirking. Sidney looked up and sure enough her cheeks were apple red. "Like that." Maureen chuckles.

"Mom." Sidney complains eating some of her pop tart.

"Oh I'm just teasing you." Maureen said. Sidney shook her playfully.

"Where's dad?" Sidney asked noticing her father wasn't home. She figured he was on one of his business trips.

"He's away on business." Maureen said sighing as she did. "He left this morning."

"Man." Sidney said. She had hoped to ask her father for some money. She wanted to hang out with Billy and her friends tonight.

"Why what's the matter?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I needed some money." Sidney said.

"Why?" Maureen asked. It wasn't like she or Neil couldn't afford to give Sidney spending money. Both provide for Sidney very well. She was just curious as to what Sidney had planned to do with this money.

"I wanna go to the movies with my friends after school." Sidney said.

"Does this have anything to do with Billy?" Maureen asked.

"He's gonna be there to." Sidney said evading her mother's question.

"Mm-hm." Maureen said smirking. Sidney giggled finishing the rest of her pop tart. She drinks the rest of her juice and then gets up to put her saucer and cup in the sink.

"Mom, stop making me blush." Sidney said.

"I didn't say anything." Maureen said innocently. She reaches for her purse and pulled out $40 dollars. "Hey, you go honey." Maureen said handing Sidney the money.

"Thanks mom." Sidney said hugging her daughter.

The doorbell rings.

"Looks like prince charming has arrived." Maureen said going over to open the door. There stood Billy Loomis, Sidney's boyfriend. His boyish good looks and mysterious features was a turn on to Maureen. She smiles pleasantly at the young man. "Billy hi."

"Good morning Mrs. Prescott. Is Sidney home?" Billy said politely.

"Why yes she is." Maureen teases. Sidney smirks coming towards the door.

"Hi." Sidney said.

"Hey beautiful." Billy said as they kissed innocently. "You ready?" Sidney nods.

"Mom, see you later." Sidney said leaving with Billy holding her hand. She had her back pack draped around her left shoulder.

"See you later sweetheart." Maureen said to her as she watched Billy hold the door open to the passenger side of the car. Sidney got in.

"Hi Mrs. Prescott!" Stu yelled to her. Randy and Tatum were in the back as they waved to Maureen. She was very familiar with Sidney's friends especially Tatum. Maureen waved back.

"Have a good day kids." Maureen said as Billy's car pulled out of the drive way and headed away from the house. She smiles and heads back into the house closing the door behind her. Maureen began to clean the table off. She was getting her documents together because she had appointments for the day and was on her way to her office. The doorbell rings again. Maureen stared at the door a moment. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She was dressed in her business suit ready to leave for her job. She goes to the door and opens it. Standing at her door is a young man no more than twenty years old. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath his blazer and black slacks. He didn't own a tie and wanted to look his best. Maureen didn't recognize him. "Hello may I help you?"

"Wow. Rena. Rena Reynolds." The young man said. Maureen was shocked. How did he know that name? No one knew that name. She hadn't used that name in almost twenty years. "You look amazing."

"I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else." Maureen said to the young man trying to pretend like she wasn't Rena Reynolds. The truth was that she was Rena Reynolds. In fact she had changed her name to Rena to pursue an acting career but that failed and returned home and changed it back to Maureen Roberts.

"My name is Roman Bridger. You're my mother." Roman said to her. Maureen was in disbelief. Could it be possible? The child she gave up all those years ago is standing in front of her. Maureen couldn't believe it. How did he found her? "I know this must be a shock to you but I came a long way to find you." He said smiling. The young man was happy and scared at the same time. He had never met his real mother and wanted to know what she was like. All he heard was that she was an actress name Rena Reynolds. Maureen hadn't seen him since giving birth to him. She had to lie. Rena Reynolds was her past and she wanted it to stay that way. She never wanted that side of her to come up again.

"I'm sorry. I am but you've mistaken me confused with someone else." Maureen lied smoothly. Roman's face dropped. Had he heard her right?

"No. You are Rena Reynolds. I have a photo of you right here." Roman said pulling out the photo of a younger version of Maureen Prescott. He handed Maureen the photo of her. "See, that's you." Roman said convinced he had found his biological mother. Maureen stared at the photo and shook with fear. She thought she had left that part of her life in the past. Never in a million years did she imagine he'd find her. She decided to bury Rena Reynolds. From the look on her face, he could tell he had found his mother.

"I'm sorry but that's not me." Maureen said. Roman was shocked and angered. How could she deny the fact that this was her in that photo? How could she deny the child she once gave up?

"But this is you. How can you…" Roman said before he's stopped by Maureen.

"You listen to me. Rena Reynolds is dead. I'm Maureen Prescott. I have a daughter name Sidney and a husband name Neil. Rena doesn't exist. Do you understand me?" Maureen said firmly. She was determined to keep that persona dead and buried.

"I understand you perfectly mom." Roman said firmly before walking away. Maureen shut the door. Her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing is shallow.

"_How the hell did he find me?_" Maureen thought to herself. She had to forget that he ever came to her house. She figured Roman wouldn't come back here if he knew what was good for him. Maureen gathered herself and decided to go on about her business as if nothing had ever happened. She got into her car and took off for work like nothing had happened. Little did she know she was being followed.

Having spent majority of the day following Maureen, Roman had returned to her house. He had parked his car in a secluded area and went towards the house. He found that the back door was open and made his way in. He began walking around the house, checking out the surroundings. He saw a picture of Maureen with Sidney and Neil. They looked so perfect together. It broke his heart. How could she give him up for adoption? What had he done except be born to deserve being abandoned? He had no idea what Maureen had really gone through. All he knew was that he had been abandoned and wanted answers.

He heard music upstairs and realized that someone was home. He decided to see who was upstairs. He slowly crept up the stairs making sure to be extra quiet. He sees that the first room is empty. The master bedroom no doubt he thought belonging to Maureen and Neil. The next door however wasn't closed but it was cracked open just enough for Roman to take a peak. He sees two teenagers going at it. The two teenagers on the bed are Sidney and her boyfriend Billy. Sidney is under him as they make out. Roman smirks watching his half- sister make out with her boyfriend. Billy's hands are all over her. Sidney moans. Roman is a bit turned on but decides it's time for him to leave. He heads back down the stairs and into the living room. He purposely knocks over a picture frame.

Billy had brought Sidney back to her house. She and Billy hear the noise and are alarmed. They stop kissing. Both get up off her bed.

"Billy someone's in the house." Sidney said alarmed.

"Your mother?" He asks.

"No. She would've used her keys." Sidney said getting up. She places her blouse back on and heads down stairs. She sees the picture frame broken on the floor. Billy looks around to see he spots the intruder but Roman is long gone. He sits in his car a moment before turning on the ignition and driving off. Lucky for him Sidney and Billy don't know he was there. Both made sure to lock the doors before going back up to her room. Sidney knew her mother wouldn't be home until ten so she and Billy were ok.

His sister. Roman had a sister. Well a half-sister. Sidney sure is a pretty girl. She looked like Maureen. Roman smiled thinking about ways to get close to Maureen. Sidney maybe the key to getting to know his mother. Even though she wanted nothing to do with him, he still wanted to get to know her. He still had questions and wants to know why the woman who gave birth to him had abandoned him. He got back to the hotel and began to formulate a plan. He sat down on the bed and began to stare at the picture of Sidney. He replayed the message "Rena's dead."

As much as that bothered him, Roman knew better. Rena may have been dead but Maureen Prescott wasn't. Both Rena and Maureen are one in the same. He just had to figure out a way to get close to the woman who called herself Maureen Prescott. Then it hit him. Sidney was the key. He stared at a picture of his kid sister Sidney. She was cute. Pretty like Maureen. He smiled thinking about the opportunity to get to know her. What kind of brother would he be to her? Would he be overbearing and controlling? No. He had no right to do that. His intentions would be noble but he didn't know her well enough. Maybe he could be the kind of brother would be there for Sidney. Someone she could talk to about anything. Yeah, he'd start there. Once he got to know her could play a bigger role in her life. That is if let him. He'd have to get her alone long enough to talk to her. But first he'd spy on Maureen.

He glanced out the window and noticed a figure standing outside of another room at the same hotel he's staying at. Roman looked closer and recognized the figure to be Maureen Prescott. The man she was with wasn't her husband Neil. It was someone else. She was cheating on her husband. What kind of woman cheated on her husband, the father of her child? He took his camera and was filming her. He decided that if she didn't give him the answers he wanted, he blackmail to get it. He continued to film it.

Maureen opened the door to the hotel room. She had kissed the gentlemen passionately. Something she use do with Neil. The gentlemen was tall, handsome with blond hair and looked amazing in his jeans. His rugid good looks was a turning Maureen on.

"Hello beautiful." The male said in his huskiest yet sensual voice.

"Hello handsome." Maureen said alluringly. She pulls the young into the room as they began to kiss again.

Roman decides to leave his room to spy on the two lovers. He leaves his room closing the door holding his camera. He stopped in front of Maureen's hotel room and filmed her sexcapade with the unknown fella. When he was satisfied that he had gotten enough footage, Roman headed back to his room. He figured that this would get him the answers he needs. He decided to get more footage of Maureen before approaching her again.

To Be Continued!

Next Chapter

Chapter Three-Secrets And Lies: Roman tries once again to get answers from Maureen Prescott. When she doesn't agree to talk to him, he decides to take matters into his own hands. How will the secrets and lies affect Sidney?


	3. Secrets & Lies

What If

Secrets And Lies

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter completed. I've been so side tracked and busy lately but here it is. Chapter Four will follow shortly after. Get ready for the drama to unfold._

It's an early evening on a Saturday night at the Loomis residence. Deborah Loomis is making her famous spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. She was expecting a full house. Billy had invited his girlfriend Sidney over along with Tatum, Stu and Randy for dinner. Then the five would head up to Billy's room and hang out watching movies or whatever it was teenagers did. Hank Loomis was in his study on the phone. Deborah or Deb as Hank calls her is a modest looking woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and is has an average body. She's also one of the sweetest women in town. She's a homemaker and spends majority of her time attending school meetings, making food for her book club and taking care of her family. She hardly has enough time to take care of herself but unlike Maureen Prescott, is more than willing to take care of her son and husband.

She stirs the sauce while in the kitchen standing over the stove and glances into the living room. She notices the five teens sitting on the couch watching TV. Sitting on the first sofa were Billy and Sidney. Deb watched her interaction with her son. Sidney seemed shy and reserved. She's definitely a good girl. She's smart, sweet, pretty and respectable. Maureen and Neil really did a great job raising her. Billy sure clung to her. He was tickling Sidney who giggled with delight. She really did like Billy a lot. Deb was sensing this. On the sofa across from them were Stu Macher and Tatum Riley. Deb though Stu was goofy and tried to be the life of the party type of guy while his girlfriend Tatum was a bit of a wild child. Ever since her father left her, her mother and brother, Tatum has become somewhat of a hoe. She didn't know why Sidney hung out with her. She supposed Tatum was a good friend to Sidney. Stu and Tatum were met for each other. In the recliner was Randy Meeks. She knew the Meeks and knew they were good people. Randy is a good kid who appeared to be the geek of the group. Deb could tell he was the fifth wheel. He was lonely and she knew it. She watched him glance at Sidney and Billy. I knew he didn't like Billy because he had Sidney. Apart of her felt bad about for him but the other part didn't. Randy had to go out and find his own girlfriend. The sauce was done and the food was ready to be served.

"Guys the food is ready." Deb said to them. She watched as all five teens are rush towards the table. Billy was leading the pack. Deb smiled at that. Billy held Sidney's chair as she sat down. She smiled thanking him. He smiled back at her winking. Stu did the same for Tatum. Randy sat down next to Tatum. "Where's your father?"

"He's in his office." Billy said.

"Ok." Deb said then leaves the kitchen and heads towards Hank's office. She can hear Hank on the phone talking to someone. She can hear some of what is being said.

"I had a great time to. We should do that again. Ok. I gotta go call you later. Bye." Hank said. He stood up from his desk and began for the door when Deb opens it. "Woah hey. Didn't see you there." He said a little nervous. Deb stared at him a moment. "Dinner ready?" He asked casually.

"Yes." She said.

"Great." Hank said. He's about to head to the kitchen when Deb stops him. "What's up?"

"Who was that on the phone?" Deb asked.

"Just a colleague. We took our clients out to dinner and had a great time." Hank lied smoothly. The person he was really talking to was Maureen Prescott. Both had been sleeping together quite some time now.

"Hank, you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Deb asked him.

"No. Deb I'm not cheating on you. Why would ask that?" Hank asked her.

"No reason." Deb said before heading back in the kitchen. Hank watched her disappear in the kitchen and sighed deeply. He had no idea his wife had suspected he was cheating. He's been able to cover his tracks thus far. He went into the kitchen to eat dinner with his wife and the kids.

After hanging the phone up, Maureen began to fix her own meal. She felt guilty about cheating on her husband and wanted to do something romantic. She made pasta with garlic bread and salad. She planned to serve that with some wine. She figured since Sidney was at Billy's house for the evening, she and Neil could spend the night together. Neil made his way into the house.

Neil comes home from a long day at work. He's tired and worn out. His blazer his slung over his shoulder while his brief case is held in his other hand. He yawns deeply. His face looks worn out from the lack of sleep. He moves towards the kitchen and see Maureen cooking. She's wearing her apron looking especially hot in her attire. Under normal circumstance, Neil would have ravished her but he was too tired to make love. Hell he was too tired to eat. Maureen sees him and smiles.

"Hey handsome." She said.

"Yeah right." Neil said as Maureen came up to him and kissed him deeply.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Tire some. You went all this trouble to cook." Neil said.

"Well yeah. I thought after a long day at work, you'd like a cooked meal." Maureen said smiling.

"That's nice of you sweetheart but I'm too tired to eat." Neil said heading to the stair case. Maureen's face dropped.

"Neil, I made dinner for us to enjoy together. Now come on, sit and I'll serve you." Maureen said.

"Maureen, I appreciate the gesture but I'm tired. I can't even keep my eyes open." Neil said. He wasn't lying. Just standing there arguing with her was burning precious energy.

"Neil, I don't think you appreciate anything I do for you. I mean here I am making dinner for my husband who works hard to provide for this family and you tell me you're too tired to eat." Maureen said yelling. Neil just stared at her. His eyes are groggy. He wants to sleep so bad. "I don't understand you Neil. You work all the time and spend days at a time on business trips. I don't see you anymore and I'm tire of it." She shouts.

"Maureen, I have a job to do and yes sometimes it takes me away from home but I have to put food on the table and feed my family. What's so hard to understand about that?" Neil asked yelling. He was getting pissed off that he tired and his wife won't understand that.

"What about us? What about spending time with your daughter?" Maureen shouted. Neil shook his head.

"Sidney is a teenager with a life of her own. She doesn't need me around all the time. Besides she's a good girl. I don't have to worry about her." Neil said.

"You really believe that?" Maureen asked.

"Yes I do." Neil shouted back.

"Fine. I can't take this any longer." Maureen said as she turned off the food and grabs her jacket, car keys and her purse.

"Where are you going?" Neil asks.

"Out!" She shouts before storming off out of the house slamming the door behind her. Neil shook his head before heading upstairs to get some much needed sleep. Why couldn't Maureen understand he was tired and needed sleep? He went into their bedroom and began to remove his clothes. He sat down on the bed and began removing his watch thinking. He loves his wife and appreciated the fact that she went to the trouble of cooking for him but all he wanted was sleep. He thought maybe she had a point about the fact that he's always away on business. He knew he needed to make sure his family was fine. Sidney was fine. His baby girl was a straight A student and almost never got into trouble. She was one of the reasons he was able to go on business trips and come home without anything bad happening. Sidney was mature for her age. Maureen knew this to. He thought maybe Maureen was missing her husband. He missed her to then felt bad about their argument moments earlier. He figured he'd have to make it up to her. After taking off his dress shirt, dress pants and shoes, Neil lays down in his bed. His eyes close immediately and he's off into dreamland. He figured he and Maureen would have to do something special to make up for the lack of quality time together.

-  
>Maureen after leaving the house, Maureen drove until she ended up at the motel. She had sat in the car crying her eyes out. All she wanted was for her husband to spend time with her and make love to her the way he use to. Despite feeling guilty for cheating on her husband, Maureen felt that she wouldn't have to step outside of her marriage if her husband would just pay attention to her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hank's cell. She had no idea she was being followed by Roman.<p>

Hank is sitting on his recliner reading the paper. He had lied to his wife about having an affair. He also felt bad looking Sidney in the face knowing that he was screwing her mother. If this got out, two marriages not to mention a young teen relationship would end. Deb had been cleaning the dishes and allowed the kids to go up to Billy's room. Seeing as how it was just Sidney and Billy it was the five of them. Hank's cell phone rings and he picks up. Deb heard it to and was curious as to who it was. Hank recognized the number and headed into his office and closed the door.

"Hello." Hank answered casually.

"Hank, I need to see you." Maureen said her voice shaky. Hank could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked.

"I just need to see you. Please. Can you come?" Maureen asked him.

"Uh yeah. I can get away. I'll see you soon." Hank said then hanging up his cell phone. He then grabs his blazer and car keys then heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Deb asks.

"Oh, back to the office. I have some paper work I need to get to a client of mines." Hank lied smoothly.

"Can't it wait?" Deb asked.

"No it can't. I promise I'll be home before midnight." Hank said then he left the house. Deb watched him and shook her head. She knew something was up but wasn't sure.

Hank's car pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. He got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the room they normally use. Roman watched him knock on the door. Maureen opened the door. She embraces Hank in a hug. The two then kiss. Roman made sure to take pictures while recording her and Hank together. He shook his head feeling a little bad about the situation but needed leverage in case Maureen didn't want to answer any of his questions.

Billy, Stu and Randy were in the kitchen skewering the pantry for snacks. Billy remembered his mother saying there was chips and ice cream. He found the ice cream and had Randy fix five bowls of it. Stu was in charge of fixing three big bowls of chips and popcorn. He also fixed five big cups of sodas. Billy went to find the other bag of cookies but couldn't. Deb walked into the kitchen to find them making the snacks.

"Sorry Mrs. Loomis, we'll clean up the mess." Randy said.

"Don't worry about it Randy." Deb said. Randy took the dish rag and wiped the table with it to clean up the mess he made with the ice cream. Stu took the same rag and wiped off the side of the table he was using to fill the bowls of chips.

"Hey ma, where are the cookies?" Billy asked.

"Top shelf on the left hand side." Deb said without looking at him. Billy noticed this. So did Randy and Stu.

"Randy, why don't we take this up to Billy's room." Stu said.

"Right behind ya." Randy said following Stu up to Billy's room.

"Mom, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything is fine honey." Deb lied as smoothly as her husband. The truth was that things weren't fine.

"Where's dad?" Billy asked.

"Your father said he had a client to meet with and paperwork to give him." Deb said.

"On a Saturday night?" Billy asked before reaching into the cookies on the top shelf. Deb shrugs. "We're gonna be in my room watching movies." Billy said.

"Ok. Keep the noise down to a minimum ok?" Deb told him. Billy nods and then heads upstairs to his room.

Billy enters his room. The others are enjoying their ice cream. Sidney looks up at her boyfriend and notices the worried expression on his face.

"Billy what's wrong?" She asks.

"Something is wrong with my mother. I'm just not sure what it is." Billy said sitting on the bed next to Sidney.

"What do you think is wrong?" Stu asked.

"Not sure. I also believe she's hiding something." Billy said.

"Well she was acting kind of weird in the kitchen." Randy said to them. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know." Billy said.

"Well, unless you know what she's hiding, it's probably a good idea not to worry." Randy said.

"Yeah Billy, try not to worry ok?" Tatum told him.

"Yeah you're right." Billy said. "Stu pop in children of the corn."

"Right." Stu said excitedly. He got up and popped in the video. A loud sound came from Stu's sweat pants. The room erupted with laughter. Stu had farted.

"Eeewwwell Stu. You're disgusting." Tatum said.

"That's right babe smell the aroma." Stu said basking in his own gas. Billy opened the window while Sidney and Tatum fanned the air using their hands.

"We didn't have eggs for dinner how come you're fart smells like eggs?" Randy asked as him Billy chuckled.

"I had for breakfast. Duh!" Stu said as they laughed again.

Billy and Sidney are seated on his bed. Billy fed her ice cream and vice versa. Tatum and Stu who seated on the lounge sofa in Billy's room are doing the same thing. Randy scarfs down the ice cream and the bowl filled with chips. Once the food was eaten, the teens all sat back in the seats and enjoyed the rest of the movie. Billy is lying on his bed with Sidney cradled on his chest. Both have a blanket over them and his arm is around her waist. Stu has his arm Tatum's waist. Randy is passed out on right next to her.

Maureen sneaks back into the house around the following morning. Neil is sitting in the living room drinking coffee. He was thankful that he had Sunday off. He felt bad about the way things ended with Maureen last night and thought they could talk about it when she got home. She didn't' come to bed last night and figured she had stayed with a friend or in her car. He watched her as she walks back into the house.

"You didn't come to bed last night." Neil told her.

"No I didn't." Maureen said to him heading into the kitchen. She noticed that the food was missing. "Where's the dinner I made?" She asked.

"I put it in the fridge. I figured maybe we could eat it tonight." Neil said. Maureen sucked her teeth and headed into the living room walking past him. Neil watched her. "Where did you go last night?"

"I spent the night in my car." She lied. "I needed some air." She said took off her shoes and sat on the couch propping up her feet on the coffee table.

Billy's car pulls up to Sidney's house. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Though they didn't have sex, they still had fun. Billy leans over her and they two begin to kiss innocently. Billy pulls away before speaking.

"I actually had a good time last night." He said to her.

"Even though we didn't have sex?" Sidney asked.

"There's plenty of time for that. I just enjoyed being close to you." Billy told her.

"Well in that case, I had fun to." She said as they kissed again.

"Go on get some rest. I'm picking you up this afternoon ok." Billy said.

"Ok." Sidney said kissing Billy again before getting out of the car. She sprints towards the house. Billy smiles before pulling off.

Sidney sneaks back into the house. Maureen and Neil see this and wonder what she was up to last night. She sees them sitting on the couch and goes over them. As she approaches them she can sense some tension between her parents. She wondered what was going on with them.

"Good morning." Sidney said smiling.

"Good morning." Maureen said.

"Where were you?" Neil asked his daughter harshly. Sidney stared at her father wondering where the attitude was coming from. Maureen sucked her teeth and looked away.

"I was at Billy's last night." Sidney said innocently.

"You spent the night at your boyfriend's house last night without my permission?" Neil asked raising his voice.

"Mom said it was ok. Besides, Tatum, Stu and Randy were there to. We were alone." Sidney said.

"It doesn't matter. You're fifteen years old and shouldn't be alone with a boy." Neil yelled.

"Dad, my friends were there. We were not alone. Mrs. Loomis was home as well." Sidney responded.

"For god sakes Neil she's a good girl besides they were supervised by Deb Loomis." Maureen said.

"You know what you do what you want." Neil said before heading upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Sidney asked her mother.

"I don't know." Maureen said.

"I've never seen dad that upset." Sidney said.

"Honey, your father is tired and has been working hard. He's just a bit irritable." Maureen said.

"Is everything ok between you two?" Sidney asked concerned.

"We're fine honey. Don't worry about it." Maureen told her.

"Are you sure?" Sidney asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes now tell me what did you and your friends do last night?" Maureen asked changing the subject.

"The usual teen stuff. Mrs. Loomis made spaghetti and meatballs, we went up to Billy's room and watched movies while pigging out on ice cream, cookies and chips." Sidney said smiling. Maureen chuckled.

"Who threw up first?" She asked knowing her friends. Randy and Stu were the two that always seem to be the grossest to Maureen.

"Actually none of us threw up but there was a lot of gas passing. Mainly from Randy and Stu." Sidney said chuckling. Maureen laughed.

"I knew it. I'm glad you are not dating Stu Macher cause he's a bit of a pig." Maureen told her. Sidney chuckled. "Billy on the other hand is handsome and alluring. The kind of guy you can bring home to me." She said smiling. Sidney smiled to. She stared at her mom a moment wondering if everything was ok with her parents.

"Mom." Sidney said.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Are you sure everything is ok between you and dad?" Sidney asked.

"We're fine honey. Don't worry about it ok?" Maureen told her.

"Ok." Sidney said getting up to leave. "I'm going to take a shower. Billy's picking me up later." Sidney said heading upstairs. Maureen smiled watching her daughter. A wave of guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt guilty for sleeping with her boyfriend's father. How would she explain that to her daughter? How could she explain this to her husband? She didn't know. All she really knew was that she had to keep her secret for as long as she could. She wondered what happened to that Roman fellow. Damn! What made her think of Roman? She shook the thought him away and decided to go about her normal routine on Sundays.

Roman went to get a cup of Joe at the coffee shop. He sat down at a table with his coffee, muffin and newspaper. He scanned through the newspaper but nothing seemed to interest him. He took a sip of his coffee and ate a piece of the blue berry muffin. He noticed a figure standing at the counter ordering coffee. The figure was no other than Maureen Prescott. Roman put his cap on and decided to watch her. In fact he'd continue where he left off. He was about to get up from his table and follow Maureen but notices another woman walk up to Maureen. The woman talking to Maureen was a plain looking woman. He overheard the conversation a bit and noticed that Maureen called the woman across from her Deb Loomis. Where had he heard that name? Then it hit him. The man who Maureen has been sleeping with is Hank Loomis. She's his wife. Deb Loomis is Hank Loomis' wife. Judging from the conversation, Maureen was doing all the talking. Roman had to admit, his mother had the gift of gab. She was being so nice and respectful to Deb Loomis when she's sleeping with the woman's husband. Wow. Roman watched them awhile longer and when Maureen left, he decided to follow her.

Roman followed Maureen to the same hotel where she met up with Hank Loomis again for a little roll in the hay. He shook his head with disgust at the woman who bore him into this world. How could she be so callus and cold hearted? Here was a woman who plays the house wife role when all she is a hoe. Roman was angered. He continued to take photos and video of Maureen. He knew what this might do to her family not to mention the Loomis's. Hank can't be much of a man if he's going outside of his marriage. To Roman it didn't matter how many problems families had, it was up to them to fix it. He had to know Maureen wasn't happy in her marriage or she wouldn't be at the motel with Hank Loomis. She wouldn't have slept with Cotton Weary or any other man she paraded in and out of her hotel room. What about Sidney? Roman thought. She is his sister. How would this affect her? From what he could tell about his sister, she was a sweet girl and hurt no one. He couldn't hurt Sidney but he himself was hurting. Then it occurred to him that maybe getting Sidney on his side might work. Not that he's looking to use her as a pawn but that he needed someone of his bloodline on his side. Someone he could have a real relationship with. His kid sister. Could he actually be a big brother to her? Would she want him to? Roman didn't know but one thing's for sure, it's worth a shot. But how to convince Sidney that they are siblings? He'd have to work that out later right now, he needed to get as much footage as he could.

After his latest rompus with Maureen Prescott, Hank Loomis went back to his office. He hurriedly changed out of his clothes into another business suit he had hanging in his closet in case his wife visited him. He washed the scent of sex off his body then put on some of his old spice to hide the stench. He took out some folders and to make look as if he had been working. He then placed a blanket and pillow on his office couch to look as if he had been in his office all night. It was a good thing he did this because there's a knock on his door.

"Come in." Hank said as Deb opened the door. He looked up at her. Deb was smiling pleasantly but didn't give away the fact that she was upset. "Hey honey."

"Hi Hank." Deb said to him as she made her way into his office. "Where you last night?"

"I was here. I came back to the office after meeting with my client. He's in a lot of trouble and I'm doing everything I can to get him out of it." Hank lied smoothly. Deb nodded surveying the room. It certainly looked as if he had been here the whole night. Hank noticed her expression. "What?" He asked hoping Deb didn't sniff out his lie.

"Nothing." She lied. She knew something was up. Then she spotted it. Hank's appointment book had been left open. She noticed that there was nothing listed for last night. If Hank had to meet with a client then he would've written it down. Deb knew his routine and knew that anytime some strays from their routine means something is wrong or off or worst. "I just missed you at home." She lied.

"I'm sorry about that not coming straight home. It was late and I didn't want to wake you or the kids." Hank said.

"You won't have. I was still up but I could hear the kids snoring. It's cute the way they each have a distinctive snore." Deb said trying to distract him from what she was really doing.

"Really? How can you tell their snores apart?" Hank asked.

"Well, Billy snores like a frait train, Stu snores like a bull, Randy snores like a pig, Tatum snores like a gofer and Sidney snores like a chipmunk." Deb laughs. Hank laughs as well.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I actually looked in on them as they slept. I turned Billy's TV off. Funny none of them woke up. I wish I had my camera. It was quite a sight." Deb said as they both chuckled. "I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this. I just wanted to know why you hadn't come home last night." Deb said to him. "I was worried for you."

"I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm fine." Hank said.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you at home later." Deb said.

"Yes." Hank said as Deb stood there. She was waiting for a kiss from her Hank but it never came. Deb turned and walked out of his office. He sighed heavily. Deb heard this and continued on out of the building. She frowned somberly thinking that Hank had been pushing her away. What had she done to deserve this? She has always been the perfect wife and mother. She did absolutely nothing wrong. Why had Hank been pushing her away?

After having picked up his friends, Billy's car pulled up to the school parking lot. Tatum and Sidney were confused. Why did they bring the girls to school on a Sunday? Tatum looked annoyed. Sidney was more confused. All five got out of Billy's car.

"Hey guys, what the fuck?" Tatum asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why are we at the school?" Sidney asked. "This is the last place I want to be on a Sunday."

"We are going to have some fun." Stu said excitedly. He always followed what Billy said. Randy only tagged along because he had nothing else to do.

"Come on girls." Billy said as he, Stu and Randy made their way towards Woodsboro High. Tatum and Sidney exchanged looks before following the guys towards the school.

They were able to sneak into the school using the back door that Fred the janitor always left open. The Fred always lost his keys so every Friday he'd leave the back door open. Stu and Billy found it open one afternoon and decided to have a little fun. They went around the school moving the supplies so that it was take the teachers a long to find them.

"What's the plan Sherlock?" Tatum asked annoyed.

"The last time Stu and I came in here, we misplaced all the supplies so the teachers would spend the entire day looking for it." Billy said smiling.

"That's what we're doing?" Randy asked.

"Yep. Trust me. They didn't know what hit them." Stu said as he slapped fives.

"So childish." Sidney said. Tatum agreed.

"Think about it. Did you have to do school work that day?" Billy asked. Both Sidney and Tatum looked at each other realizing that they didn't do any work because the teachers were in fact looking for their assignments. "See."

"So what do you suppose we do this time?" Stu asked.

"We're not hiding the stuff in the same place that's for sure." Billy said. "Ok, Randy, you have to hide all of the math teachers' assignments and books in the gym. Stu you got the history department. Sid, you have the English department and Tatum you've got the government department and I'll take care of the principal's office. We'll meet here in an hour." Billy said. The group nods before heading off in opposite directions. All five did exactly what they were suppose to do. They hid the assignments of various teachers around the school. Billy hid all the gym balls minus the basketballs in the principal's office. He took the files from the principal's office and hid them as well. All met back in the same place exactly one hour later. They laughed having had fun with it.

"That was fun." Sidney said smiling.

"I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow." Tatum said chuckling. "It's gonna fucking be hilarious."

"I told you." Stu said.

"What now?" Sidney asked.

"We break off for some alone time. Sidney, come with me." Billy said taking Sidney's hand leading her down the hall.

"Babe, let's head to the gym." Stu said taking Tatum's hand leading her in the other direction.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Randy said the lone ranger he is. He decided to go the principal's office.

In the science lab, Sidney and Billy walked around the class holding hands.

"I can't believe you had us do this." Sidney said to him.

"What it's funny." Billy said smiling. He stops in front of the teacher's desk.

"Is everything ok with your mom?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well yesterday, your mom looked distracted. Was just wondering if everything was ok?" Sidney said.

"Well they're ok. I guess. I noticed she was distracted to but what can I do?" Billy said taking Sidney's hand in his. She smiled at him. "What do you know about chemistry?" He asked. Sidney smirked.

"Well, chemistry to me is when two elements collide to make something special." Sidney said.

"That is true." Billy said smiling.

"When you asked that, were you talking about relationships or were you talking about science?" Sidney asked.

"Both." Billy responds. "You answered the science question perfectly."

"But…" Sidney said waiting for him to continue.

"What we have is chemistry." Billy said pulling Sidney into him.

"Really?" Sidney asked smiling.

"Yep." Billy said as the two kissed.

"How's that?" Sidney asked.

"We go well together. It's like we're two halves of a whole heart. We complete each other. You get me and I get you." Billy told her. Sidney smiles lovingly at him as they held each other close kissing. Billy really does care about Sidney. The two have been together going on a year. Both knew it was a matter of time before they made love. Sidney loved Billy and wanted to take things slow. Though both cared for each other, they were still very young and in love. Billy would do anything to make sure she was happy and knew that Sidney would reward him later on.

Stu and Tatum went into the gym. Stu was thankful Billy left the basketball. He didn't know Stu had a hidden talent. Stu is actually a gifted basketball player. No one really knew except Tatum. She had spent a lot of time getting him to play ball but Stu didn't want to. Everyone thought he was just a goof and a moron. He only proved them right. She sat on the bleachers in the gym watching him.

"So this is your idea of romance huh?" Tatum asked him.

"No not really but it was the only place I could think of that would be kind of sexy." Stu said. Tatum stared at him wondering what he was talking about.

"You think basketball is sexy?" She asked him.

"No." Stu said without looking at her.

"Well I do. In fact I think basketball players are sexy." She teased.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Tatum smiled flirting. "What is sexy about a basketball player?"

"Well let's see. The height of the player, the shorts and jersey, the way he can handle his balls, the way his penis dangles as he moves in those long shorts." Tatum continues teasingly. Stu smirked. The comment about the player handling his balls got his attention.

"Cute." He responds then going in and dunking the basketball. Tatum watched him a moment her face becoming serious.

"Stu how come you won't try out for the basketball team?" She asked. Stu just dribbled the ball. "We both know you're good enough to make the team."

"I just don't think that's a good idea." Stu told her.

"Why not?" Tatum asked. Stu didn't say anything. She knew she had touched a nerve.

"Tatum just drop it." Stu told her.

"I just don't understand how someone with such talent for the game could just waste it." Tatum said. Stu throw the ball hard.

"Just drop it ok!" He yelled. Tatum watched him shocked. What had gotten into him? She knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Stu sat down on the bleacher below her. She just watched him.

"Stu, I didn't mean to push. It's just that you're good at this game. I don't wanna see you waste a talent." Tatum said to him.

"The truth is I want to play but…" Stu said. Tatum waits for him to finish his train of thought.

"But what?" Tatum asked.

"I can't." Stu said.

"Why?"

"I never told anyone this but my older brother David was a basketball player. He taught me everything I know." Stu said as Tatum watched him. She never knew he had a brother. Billy didn't even know this. "He was the best on his high school team. He died when I was ten years old in a car accident. The pain was so unbearable that my parents I moved to Woodsboro to escape it." Stu said to her. Tatum was so shocked. She had no idea Stu felt his way. He had never talked about his past or where he came from. She remembered meeting him when they were in sixth grade. It must've happened shortly before they arrived in town. That's why he didn't want to play basketball and avoided the varsity team because it reminded him of his brother David.

"Stu, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Tatum said going over to sit next to him. The basketball bounced back towards Stu who just watched it a moment. She watched his reaction. "Playing would only remind you of David." Stu nods. "Does Billy know this?"

"No and I don't want you telling him or Sidney or Randy. Don't tell anyone." Stu said.

"Ok." Tatum told him.

"Me not playing basketball because it reminds me of David isn't the only reason I don't play. He died on his way to a game that was the last playoff game of the season. I just don't want to end up like him." Stu said.

"So you stop trying." Tatum asked him. Stu doesn't respond. "Stu, you are not David. What happened to David was a tragedy but doesn't mean you'll end up like him."

"I've been too afraid to try." Stu told her.

"What would David say right now if he were here?" Tatum asked.

"He'd probably say something like Stuart Little, that's what he called me, Stuart little, he'd say Stuart Little, get your ass out there and show them what the Macher men are made of." Stu said. Tatum smiled.

"Don't you think you owe it to yourself to try? See what happens." Tatum told him. Stu grabbed the basketball and began shooting around again. He looked like a pro out there. Tatum smiled. Had she gotten through to him? Stu always blamed himself for his brother's death thus this being one of the reasons he never played again though it didn't stop him from practicing. She hoped that this talk will give Stu the incentive to go back to doing something he loves. Stu isn't a moron just a goof. The difference was a moron had no sense where a goof is smart and just loves to have fun.

Randy had spent the last hour in the principal's office. He figured out how to hack the computer files and began to tamper with the files of the students he hated. He gave several of the jocks bad grades and wrote moron on their files. He then changed his grades. Billy, Sidney, and Tatum held their own when it came to their grades. Even Stu maintained his B point average. He then hacked the files to the Woodsboro High newspaper and wrote several stories about his fellow classmates. Ease dropping came in handy because he decided it was time the school came face to face with gossip or the truth as he called. He called himself Anonymous. He printed out a few copies to hand to his friends. Then he left the principal's office.

The five made their way towards the cafeteria. They were able to get into the kitchen. Tatum and Sidney decided to make food for lunch. Randy raided the fridge for junk food. He and Stu took out all of the juices, chocolate milk, donuts and ice cream. Billy grabbed the utensils from the cabinet. Sidney and Tatum had made chicken patties, pizza and hamburgers. Soon the five were seated at one of the tables eating.

"So I've decided something." Stu said speaking up.

"Oh yeah?" Billy asked.

"What's that?" Sidney asked.

"I'm trying out for the basketball team this spring." Stu told them. All four stared at him. Tatum smiled. Apparently their talk had worked.

"What brought this on?" Randy asked.

"Tatum and I talked." Stu told them.

"And?" Sidney asks. Stu looked at Tatum who nods. Stu originally didn't want her to tell them why he hadn't played in the first place.

"There's something I hadn't told you guys." Stu said deciding that they are all friends and they'd understand. "Do you remember the first day I moved to town?"

"Yeah. We met you in Mr. Mortimer's class. We were all in sixth grade." Sidney said.

"Yes. Shortly before my parents and I moved to town, we buried someone close to us." Stu said. Randy, Sidney and Billy all shared the same expression.

"Sorry to hear that dude." Randy said.

"Yeah man. Who was it?" Billy asked.

"My older brother David." Stu said to them. Randy, Billy and Sidney had shocked faces. They had no idea he had an older brother. "He's the reason I haven't played in seven years."

"I'm sorry for your lost Stu." Sidney said to him. "Sounds like David was good guy."

"Thanks." Stu said. "He was the best. He taught me everything I know."

"You stopped playing because it reminded you of him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah and I thought that I'd end up like him." Stu said.

"You're not your brother." Billy said.

"That's what I said." Tatum adds.

"Well if you want to try out for the basketball team go right ahead." Billy told him. "We'll support you 100%."

"Thanks man." Stu said. Tatum and Sidney smiled.

"Stu tell them the knick name David gave you." Tatum asked laughing.

"No way." Stu said a little embarrassed by the name.

"If you don't I will." Tatum threatened. Stu looked at her as she smirked.

"Ok fine. He called me Stuart Little." Stu said. Randy, Sidney and Billy chuckled.

"Dude, that's brutal." Randy said.

"Well I was little so the knick name fit." Stu defended his brother.

"And you have the ears to match." Sidney said as they all laughed. Stu stuck out his tongue at her. This made her laugh more.

"I think it's cute." Tatum said.

"You would." Randy said as Tatum stuck up her middle finger at him. Randy laughed.

"Come on guys, leave Stuart little alone." Billy said as the entire group laughed as they scarfed down the food.

"Nice." Was all Stu said as Tatum playfully shoved him. They all seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

When they were done, the five cleaned out their trays and took the garbage bag containing the evidence and put it in Billy's car. Then drove off. Billy dumped the bag in another area to get rid of the evidence.

Having followed Maureen around all day, Roman thought that this might be the best opportunity to give Maureen one last chance to talk to him. His car pulled up the front of the house. He got out of his car and made his way towards the front door. This time he wasn't as nervous as the first time he had done this. He was determined to learn the truth about why his mother abandoned him and determined to meet the sister he never knew he had. He knocked on the door. Maureen had come to the door in her bath robe. She had just come out the shower to wash the smell of Hank Loomis off of her. Neil was in the living room going over paper work.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"You know why I'm here. I just want answers mom." Roman said to her. Maureen frowned when he called her that. Roman caught it and felt bad. "You can't hide from me. I will not go away until you tell me the truth."

"I told you Rena Reynolds was dead and to let it go." Maureen said trying whisper hoping that Neil didn't hear the conversation.

"I can't let it go." Roman demanded. His voice displaying anger and pain all in one. Maureen could hear it in his voice. Her face turned soft. She knew that Roman had a right to know who his mother was and what happened but she just didn't want to open up old wounds again.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Roman stared at her as if she was asking a stupid question. Truth was Maureen wanted him to say what she already knew.

"Because I want a mother in my life. I never got that and all I'm asking for is a chance to get to the know her. That's all." Roman said softly. Maureen didn't say anything but kept up her little act.

"I understand you do Roman but I…Rena Reynolds isn't coming back and I'm not going to talk about her anymore. Please leave." Maureen said politely. Roman frowned turned and walked back to his car. Maureen felt bad and closed the door. She turned around to see Neil staring at her. She made up her back up to the bedroom.

Roman knew what had to do. He gave her an opportunity to save herself from pain from the drama that's about to unfold. He drove his car into town and found the nearest photo and video shop. He had all the photos he took of Maureen and had them developed. It only took an hour or so. He was lucky to find a photo shop in town open on a Sunday but the young man told him business was slow. Roman asked about knowing a man name Neil Prescott. The young man told him that he knew Neil Prescott because he's seen Neil's daughter Sidney. The young man thought Sidney was hot stuff. Roman frowned telling him not to talk about her that way. The young man thought that was odd but didn't question it. He asked if he knew where Mr. Prescott worked. The young man told him what office Neil worked at. Once the pictures were done, Roman paid the young man and then got envelops big enough for the photos. He made sure the man had made two sets one for Deb Loomis, the other for Neil Prescott. He would have a messenger bring the pictures to Neil while he'd put the pictures in Deb's mailbox. He'd get his answers no matter what happened. He felt bad about what was about to happen but didn't care. Maureen would tell him what he needs to know one way or the other.

To Be Continued!

Chapter Four

_**Affairs Brought To Light**_: _All hell is about to break loose. Deb and Neil learn that their spouses have been sleeping with each other. When learns this, he turns on his father and Sidney. How will this affect Sidney? What will Maureen have to say? _


	4. Affairs Brought To Light

What If

Affairs Brought To Light

Deb is in the house cleaning. After spending the day making her daily rounds, Deb thought it would be best to come home and clean before she begins dinner. She hears a noise outside and goes to see what it was. She opens the door but sees that her porch is empty. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She glanced at her mailbox and noticed that the little arrow on it is sitting up. That usually indicates that there's mail going out. That was strange to her. Deb went to the mailbox and grabbed the mail that was in it and went back into the house closing the door behind her. She noticed the big brown envelope addressed to her. She opened the letter and pulled out pictures of what appeared to be her husband Hank and his mistress. The mistress being none other than Maureen Prescott.

"Oh my god!" Deb yelled crying. "I knew that bastard was cheating on me. I knew it." She sobs harder. The pictures sit on the counter spread out. "Oh my god. Hank, how could you do this?" She asked to no one in particular. Hank hadn't come home yet.

Billy's car pulled into the parking lot of the house. He got out of the car having had a good Sunday with his friends and girlfriend. He went into the house and heard someone crying.

"Mom." Billy calls to her. He heads into the kitchen. She's sitting at the table sobbing. The pictures right next to her. "Mom, what's wrong?" Billy asked going over to her alarmed.

"Billy." Deb said continuing to cry.

"Mom what happened?" Billy asked.

"Your father has been cheating on me." Deb said.

"WHAT?" Billy asked.

"Yes. He's been fucking another woman. I knew he was I just didn't have the proof. Now I do." Deb said.

"Who was he sleeping with?" Billy asked angered and frowning.

"See for yourself." Deb told him pointing to the photos next to her on the table. She didn't have the heart to tell him his father's mistress was his girlfriend's mother. Billy glanced at the pictures and a wave of anger shot through him. He recognized the woman to be his girlfriend's mother. The woman he considered to be his future mother in law had been fucking his father. Billy was angered. "I can't stay here. I've got to go." Deb said getting up from the table and heading towards her room.

"Mom!" Billy calls to her. Both stop in their tracks when they hear the door open. Hank walks into the house. He doesn't realize that his affair is out in the open. Billy stared at him angered frowning.

"Billy, Deb what's going on?" Hank said putting his brief case down on the couch.

"I knew you were cheating on me you son of a bitch." Deb spat angrily at him.

"What? I never cheated on you." Hank said to her. Billy who had went into the kitchen and grabbed the photos then came back into the living room.

"What the hell do you call that?" Billy yelled throwing the pictures at him. Hank stared at him for a moment before he glances at the photos. He sighs knowing that he's been caught. "How could you dad? My girlfriend's mother? How come you couldn't fuck another woman? It had to be my girlfriend's mother?" Billy yelled angrily at him.

"How did you get these?" Hank asked.

"It doesn't fucking matter dad!" Billy yelled. "You fucked another woman that's what matters!"

"I knew you were fucking around on me but I had no idea it was Sidney's mother." Deb said hurt. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Deb. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did." Hank said trying to reason with her.

"Oh bullshit dad. You knew what you were doing only you just got caught sticking your dick were it didn't belong." Billy shouted. Hank stared at him.

"Billy I realize you're mad and you have every right to be but I didn't mean for it to be Maureen." Hank said. Billy turned away from him angrily.

"You're an asshole Hank. The only reason you're apologizing is because you got caught." Deb said to him. "You never loved me."

"I do love you." Hank said to her.

"I've been nothing but faithful to you and all you did was cheat on me. You pushed me away and didn't even want me to touch you. But you had no problem fucking another woman. Your son's girlfriend's mother no less." Deb yelled.

"Deb please, I'm so sorry. I never met to hurt you. Let me fix it." Hank pleads.

"You can't fix this." Deb said.

"You destroyed this family. You couldn't keep your dick in your pants and what's worst was that this will cause Billy and Sidney to break up. I'll bet you think about that did you?" She asked. Hank looked over at his son who was angry and sad all at once. He loved Sidney and wanted to someday marry her but can't now because every time he sees her, he'll see her mother and he couldn't have that.

"Son I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause damage to your relationship with Sidney." Hank said.

"I loved her dad. How could you fuck that up for me?" Billy asked.

"I'm sorry son." Hank said apologizing. Billy turned away from not really trying to hear it.

"I don't believe you because if you really felt sorry, you and Maureen wouldn't have slept together." Billy said. "You destroyed two families and one really good thing."

"You should get the fuck out of my sight before I lose my cool." She said to him. Hank turned and left the house. Deb cried into Billy's arms. Billy held his mother tight letting her cry. "I'm gonna leave town for a while." She said looking up at him.

"I'm coming with you." Billy said firmly.

"No baby. You should stay. You have school." Deb said.

"No way! I'm going with you." Billy said angrily.

"Billy!"

"Mom, I'm going with you and that's final." Billy said looking into her eyes. She knew he was too angry and didn't want to stay here with his father. Billy didn't want to stay knowing that he'd have to look Sidney in the face and see her mother. It would only fuel his anger. He had to leave before he did something he'd regret. Deb nodded. Both headed up to their rooms to leave. They'd plan to leave tomorrow night. Deb figured that Hank would give her some time and then he'd come home.

The next day. Sidney had to take the bus to school. Billy hadn't come by to pick her up like he normally did every morning. Something was off. She stood at her locker with Tatum. Stu and Randy walked up to them.

"Hey, did you guys hear, the principal and the teachers can't find their assignments and are searching the school for it." Randy said as he and Stu laughed high fiving each other. Tatum chuckled to at their little prank on the school.

"Billy should've been here by now. Where is he?" Sidney asked.

"Maybe he's sick and stayed home." Tatum told her.

"He would've called me and told me." Sidney said. "Stu has Billy called you?"

"No why?" Stu asked her.

"Cause he's not here and normally Billy isn't late for school." Sidney said scanning the hallway for him but there is no sign of him. She went to the pay phone and called his house again. It rang three times before the answering machine picked up. Sighing heavily, Sidney slammed the phone on the hook. She was frustrated. She decided that she'd have Tatum take her to Billy's house to find out where he had been.

A young man made his way into an office building. He was carrying a package that's addressed to Neil Prescott. The secretary said that she'd give it to Mr. Prescott. The young man handed the package to her then turned and left the office building. Neil is sitting at his desk typing on his computer. He's so immersed in his work he doesn't hear the knock on his door. The door flies open and his secretary walks into the office.

"Mr. Prescott sir." Came the voice of a twenty something female.

"Yes." Neil said.

"This package came for you." The secretary said handing him the package then making her exit. Neil hadn't looked up from the computer console yet. He finally stops typing long enough to glanced at the package sitting on his desk. He picked up the envelope addressed to him and opened it. He pulled out pictures of what appeared to be his wife with another man. He recognized two of the men. One being Cotton Weary and the other Hank Loomis. Neil frowned angrily. His wife had been cheating on him he hadn't known. How could he not have known she was sleeping around on him? Hank Loomis, Deb Loomis' husband, Billy Loomis' father. Sidney. Her boyfriend's father has been sleeping with his wife, the mother of his daughter. Oh man this was fucked up. He knew he had to confront her but had work to do. He angrily shoved the photos into his desk and went back to his work. How he was able to work was beyond him but he needed a distraction.

Maureen had returned home from work. She was smiling having successfully sold three houses in the process making a huge commission. She places her brief case and blazer down on the kitchen chair. She noticed Tatum and Sidney on the couch talking.

"Can't believe he didn't show up to school." Sidney said.

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Don't have a cow Sidney." Tatum told her.

"Hey girls." Maureen said going up to them.

"Hey mom." Sidney said.

"Hi Mrs. Prescott." Tatum said.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked.

"Sidney's freaking out because Billy didn't come to school today." Tatum responds. This earns a look from Sidney. Maureen wonders what's going with him but decides not to push the issue further.

"I'm sure he's ok. Has your father come home yet?" Maureen asked.

"No." Sidney said.

"Ok. I'm going upstairs." Maureen said as Sidney nods to her. She and Tatum are watching TV. Maureen grabs her things and heads up to the bedroom she shared with Neil.

"I'm gonna call his house once more." Sidney said before picking up the phone and calling the house again. Again she got his the answering machine. Neil walks into the house angered. Sidney goes over to him. "I'm worried Tay." Tatum doesn't say anything. "Hi daddy." Neil angrily pushes past Sidney and goes into the kitchen. Sidney is taken back by this. "Dad, you ok?" Sidney asks.

"Fine." Neil said with his back to her. Neil was getting a glass of water. Tatum thought his behavior was odd but didn't say anything. Maureen came back down the stairs and heads for the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sid?" Maureen asks noticing Sidney's face.

"There's something wrong with dad." Sidney said to her. Maureen heads into the kitchen to see Neil attempting to drink his water while staring daggers at Maureen.

"Neil what's wrong?" Maureen asks. Neil answer.

"Tatum, do you mind taking Sidney to your house for a little while? Maureen and I need to talk." Neil said.

"No I wanna stay." Sidney said.

"You should go." Neil told her firmly.

"Dad!" Sidney tried to argue.

"I said go. Your mother and I need to talk and I don't want you around for this. Tatum please take her with you." Neil asked firmly.

"Sid, I think we should go." Tatum said.

"But." Sidney tries again to protest.

"Do as your father says Sidney." Maureen told her. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about. Neil wanted to confront her on the photos he got earlier on the job. The reason she knew this was because Hank called her and warned her that Deb had gotten photos. She had it out with him and for her to expect the same with Neil. Tatum grabbed her back pack and her jacket then grabbed Sidney. Both girls left the house. "Wanna tell me what's going on Neil?" Maureen asks.

"Are you cheating on Maureen?" Neil asks her.

"No. I'm not cheating on you." Maureen lies.

"Then you care to explain these?" Neil said throwing the photos at her. Maureen reaches down to pick the photos up. She scans them noticing herself in the photos with Cotton Weary, Hank Loomis and another unidentified man. "How could you do this to our family?" Maureen looks shocked and stunned. She realizes she's caught and can't get out of this and mind as well tell the truth. "Was I that bad in the sack that you had to go someplace else for it?"

"That's not why I did it." Maureen said.

"Then why?" He yelled.

"Because you were never there!" She yells back. "You left me alone Neil. I'm your wife and craved you. I wanted my husband and no matter how many times I tried telling you this you still ignored my advances. So yes I went out and got it someplace else." Maureen said.

"Did it have to be Hank Loomis? For god sakes he's the father our daughter's boyfriend." Neil said. Maureen didn't respond. "Did you even stop to think what this would do to Sidney when she finds out? She will. It's just a matter of time before it comes out. Did you stop and think how this would affect her?"

"I didn't mean for Sidney to get hurt." Maureen said.

"Please." Neil said. "The truth was that you care more about yourself than your husband or your daughter."

"That's not true. I love Sidney and I still love you." Maureen said to him.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Neil said angrily.

"Neil, I'm sorry for hurting you but I wasn't happy. I needed you and you weren't around." Maureen said to him.

"So screwing someone else helped didn't it?" Neil asked sarcastically.

"We can't tell Sidney about this." Maureen said trying to keep her daughter from being mad at her to. Neil stares angrily at her before grabbing his keys, jacket then leaving the house. Maureen placed her hands on her hips. She knew Sidney was bond to find out and needed to prepare how to handle dealing with her daughter.

Tatum's car pulls up to the Loomis residence. The house was pretty quiet. Tatum wondered if Sidney was ok. Sidney hadn't said anything the whole ride toward Billy's house. Sidney quickly got out of the car. She had spent the day worrying for Billy and thanks to their little prank on the school, the teachers couldn't give the students any assignments therefore resulting in no work. She quickly got out of the car and made her way towards the house. Tatum watched wondering what's going on. She rang the doorbell. No answer. She rang the bell again. This time Billy came to the door. He yanked the door open angrily. His face went hard when he saw Sidney.

"What do you want?" Billy asked her harshly. Sidney was taken back by his attitude.

"I was worried about. Why didn't you come to school today?" Sidney asked softly. Billy frowned harder. The more he stared at her the more she reminded him of her mother and it angered him.

"That's none of you fucking business. I don't need you worrying about me." Billy said nastily. Sidney had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you upset with me?" Sidney asked him. Billy rolls his eyes. The look he's giving her scares.

"You should leave and never come back here." Billy tells her. "You come back here, I will fucking destroy you." Billy said angrily. Sidney stood there shocked. Why had Billy turned on her this way?

"Why are you acting like this? What did I do that was so wrong?" Sidney asked literally pleading with him. The tears are fall down her face.

"Get the fuck out of here Sidney. I don't wanna see your fucking face again. We're through, done, finished. Take your ass home." Billy yelled at her.

"What is going on?" Sidney asked yelling.

"I said get your fucking ass out of here! Now!" Billy yelled at her.

"Billy!" Sidney called to him crying.

"You wanna know so fucking bad, ask your slut mother. Now get the fuck out here." Billy said shoving Sidney away from the door then slamming it shut in her face.

Sidney stood there crying. She slowly made her way over to Tatum's car. She got into the passenger side of the car in tears.

"What happened Sidney?" Tatum asked.

"Billy broke up with me." Sidney said through her sobbing. "Please take me home."

Tatum could see she was hurting. She didn't know what happened but knew that it wasn't good. She pulled away from the Loomis house heading for the Prescott residence. Sidney's house.

Billy and Deb filled her car up with their luggages. Deb packed enough food for the two of them to eat. As far as money goes, she'd would go to the bank in the morning and close her account. She and Billy will need money. Deb also had to stop by the school and get Billy's school records because she's transferring him to another school. Billy had secretly put all the pictures of Sidney in his duffle bag. He was kicking himself for the way he spoke to Sidney earlier. He never met a word of it. But he had to since he had decided to leave town with his mother so letting Sidney go seemed like the right thing to do. Both got into the car. Deb is in the driver's seat while Billy is in the passenger's seat.

"Billy, are you sure you want to leave town with me?" Deb asked.

"Yes." Billy said.

"Are you prepared to leave your friends behind? Are you ready leave Sidney behind?" Deb asked her son. Billy thought about it for a moment.

"We broke up." Billy told her. Deb could see that it tore Billy up to hurt Sidney but he was leaving town and blamed her for his parent's pending divorce.

"I know you still love her. Don't blame her for mother's mistake." Deb told him. She liked Sidney despite what her mother has done. Sidney was the best thing Maureen and Neil did in their relationship. At least in Deb's mind. Hank had to mess it for the young couple. Billy looked away angrily.

"Can we leave now?" Billy asked. Deb touched his hand and started the car. Her car pulled out of the drive way speeding off.

Neil is sitting at the local pub in town. He's drinking his sorrows away. So far he's had four scotch on the rocks. Why hadn't noticed his wife sleeping with another man? Was it obvious to others and if so how come it wasn't obvious to him? He figured it was because he spent a lot of time at away from his wife that he hadn't noticed. He shook his head angrily. He turned his head to the left noticing a figure sitting at a table drinking. It was Hank Loomis.

Hank had decided to do the same thing Neil did. Drink. Only Hank wanted to drink his mistakes away. Hank knew he messed up big time. The worst part was that Deb was right about him. If he hadn't been caught, he would've continued sleeping around. He didn't notice the figure moving towards him.

Neil saw Hank sitting there and knew what had happened at his house. Deb had gotten the pictures he did and confronted him on it. They had it out and now Hank was at the same pub he's at drinking. Neil had a lot respect for Hank but now he loathes this man. The man had fucked his wife. He owed Neil an apology and Neil was going to get it. Neil never the confrontational guy felt it necessary to get an apology from Hank. It wouldn't do any good but he still needed to hear the words. Neil never really fought unless it was something to fight for. Was Maureen worth it? He stumbles towards Hank drunk as a skunk.

"Hey Loomis. You fucking prick you." Neil said shoving Hank out of his seat. Hank stands up. Hank looked up to Neil standing there. "You asshole. You fucked my wife." Neil said shoving him again. Neil's words a bit slurred.

"Prescott." Hank said smirking. He's as drunk as Neil is.

"You fucked my wife you piece of shit. You could've slept with anyone else. Why did it have to be my wife?" Neil asked.

"Hey she came to me. The truth is if you had kept your wife happy under the sheets she wouldn't have come to me. By the way I wasn't the only one who fucked her. The whole town has probably fucked her." Hank said laughing. By this time, the entire pub had heard what was going on and had been watching to two drunken men.

"You motherfucker." Neil said swinging at Hank connecting with Hank's jaw. Hank stumbles back. Neil jumps on him as the two brawl on the floor. Hank catches Neil with a right hook. Deputy Dwight Riley and his fellow deputy were there off duty having a drink and happen to see the brawl. Both guys respond accordingly.

"Ok you two break it up." Deputy Dwight Riley said. He's often referred to as Dewey. He grabs Neil off Hank while the other deputy takes Hank. Both deputies drag them out of the pub placing them both in their squad cars and taking them to the Sheriff station.

Watching in the distance was Roman Bridger. He had watched Neil and Hank come into the pub. He knew why they were drinking. For Hank, he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak. The appropriate term would be that he was caught with his pants down. Roman guess that Deb found out and the two had it out thus the reason Hank is in the pub drinking. Roman shook his head. For Neil it had been the opposite. He had found out about his wife and confronted her. Neil was drinking because he felt bad about his wife's infidelity. Part of him blamed himself for her straying. Roman felt bad for Neil. The man worked his ass off to provide for his wife and daughter then learns that she was cheating on him. He respected Neil for that. Part of his hated Maureen for treating Neil the way she had. He's confronted Maureen twice and got the same treatment. She forced his hand. He finished his drink that got up and left.

At the sheriff station, Dewey put them both in two different sell. He knew both men well and hated to see them fighting. Dewey wasn't aware of the drama that unfolded between these two families. Sheriff Burke moves towards cells to talk.

"Gentlemen, what is going on with you two?" Sheriff Burke asked.

"Ask the cheater over there." Neil said to him.

"Whatever Prescott. You just mad that a real got the job done with your wife." Hank said. Sheriff Burke and Dewey stood there watching them.

"What are you talking about?" Dewey asked.

"Hank slept with Maureen and has been for a long time." Neil said.

"She was a great lay to." Hank said.

"Fucking asshole!" Neil yelled. Hank laughed.

"Alright both of you cut it out. You're grown men with families. You have great jobs for fuck sakes. Act your fucking ages. Hank, what kind of example are you setting for Billy when you cheat on your wife? Your actions are only teaching him that he doesn't have to respect the sanctity of marriage. You've hurt Deb with your actions. Neil, I know you're upset about Maureen's infidelity but you have to be the bigger man here. I don't know how you feel about her now but you're going to have to figure out where your marriage stands with Maureen. You two didn't think about how this was going to affect Sidney. Hank do you think she's going to act when she learns you've been sleeping with her mother? She will undoubtedly blame you and her mother for this. Now, you two are good men and I will not officially place you under arrest but I think you two should just go home and get some rest. Neil go take care of Sidney ok" Sheriff Burke said as Neil nodded. Dewey unlocked his cell first allowing Neil to leave. Neil did exactly. Moments later, Hank's cell was unlocked letting him out.

Tatum had dropped Sidney off in front of her house. Sidney had sobbed the whole ride back to her house. It didn't make sense to her. Billy had been all over yesterday and she even told Tatum that Billy told her they had chemistry. Why did Billy suddenly break up with her? Something wasn't right.

"Hey, listen if you need me call me. I'll come and get you." Tatum said to Sidney. Sidney nodded through her tears. She exits Tatum's car heading into the house. Tatum pulled off.

Sidney came into the house angered and hurt all at once. She's crying sobbing. Why did Billy turn on her the way he had? It made no sense to her. She made her way into the kitchen needing a glass of water. That's when she saw it. The pictures her father had gotten earlier. She frowned staring at pictures of her mother with various men. She recognized one of them to be Hank Loomis. It all began to make sense to her. The way her father had been acting, the need to have her gone so he could confront her. Sidney realized her father knew about this and was the reason he wanted Tatum to take her out of the house. She also realized why Billy had dumped her. He knew his father had slept with her mother and was angered. He didn't want to be with her because she reminded him of her mother. The tears poured out of her now. It was all her mother's fault that Billy broke up with her. Neil comes into the house a little drunk and a bruised eye.

"Dad, are you ok?" Sidney asked him. She went up to him. "Dad, what happened?" Sidney asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Neil said pushing past her again. Sidney felt hurt by this.

"Neil." Maureen said coming down the stairs. "Sidney." She called her. Sidney turned towards her mother angered. She held the pictures and moves towards the living room. Maureen sees Sidney's face and knew right away what was wrong. She knew Billy had broken up with her. She knew at some point she'd have to confront her daughter but didn't think it was this soon. "Honey what's wrong?" Neil went into the kitchen to get ice for his eye.

"Did you cheat on dad?" Sidney asked angrily. Though she was still hurt, she was also upset with her mother. Maureen looks away and doesn't answer her. "DID YOU CHEAT ON DAD?" Sidney screamed at her. Maureen was taken back by her daughter's tone. Neil looked on from the living room.

"Yes Sidney. It's true. I was unfaithful to your father." Maureen said.

"By sleeping with my boyfriend's father?" Sidney yelled. Maureen felt worse than she had before. Sidney began to sob all over again. "How could you mom? How could you hurt me like this? How could you do this to dad?" Sidney asked Maureen couldn't answer her. "Billy broke up with me because of you. Did you even think about what your actions would do to our family?"

"Sidney, I'm sorry about Billy breaking up with you but this is something you don't understand." Maureen said to her. Sidney frowned hard.

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid kid who doesn't know anything. I know that you screwed my boyfriend's father causing him to break up with me. You hurt dad and you act like you don't care." Sidney said to her.

"I do care." Maureen said. Even though she felt bad, she hadn't shown it.

"No you don't. You care about dad and you sure as hell don't care me." Sidney said running up the stairs.

"Sidney! Sidney!" Maureen called to her. All she heard was Sidney slamming the door to her bedroom shut.

"You happy now? Was this what you wanted?" Neil asked her. Maureen didn't answer. Neil shook his head and went upstairs.

Sidney began packing her bags. She couldn't stay with her mother. Packed as much as she could she could in her suitcase. She then dialed Tatum's number.

"Hello." Came the voice of Mrs. Riley.

"Hi Mrs. Riley. Is Tatum home?" Sidney asked trying her best to cry.

"Sure hold on a second." Mrs. Riley said as she put the phone down and went into Tatum's room. "Tatum, Sid's on the phone."

"Coming." Tatum said as she got up and went into the living room. "Hello."

"Tatum, I need you to come and get me. Please." Sidney cried over the phone.

"Sidney what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please hurry." Sidney said. "I can't stay here another minute."

"I'm on my way." She said as she hung up the phone. She then rushed out of the house.

Hank arrives home opening the door. He notices that the house is empty. Having had a fight with Neil and spending a few hours in jail, Hank was ready to just get some sleep. He had had enough drama for one day and just wanted to forget about it. He'd deal with whatever he had to deal with tomorrow.

"Deb!" He called to her but got no answer. He went into their bedroom and found that it was empty. He opened the draws and noticed all of her clothes were gone. He checked the closet and noticed a lot of her things were missing. He realized that his wife had left him. Did she take Billy with her? "Billy!" He called his son's name. He went into Billy's room and noticed that Billy's clothes were gone to. His closet was empty except for a few items. All of Billy's clothes were gone as well. He had left with Deb. Hank went into the living room and sat done. He felt bad for what had happened. His infidelity caused his wife and son to abandon him. What was he to do?

To Be Continued

Next Chapter

_**Chapter Five Headache**: Neil moves out of the house for a while to get his head straight. Maureen tries getting Sidney to come home but she won't. Stu receives a call from Billy telling him goodbye. Deb and Billy move two towns away from Woodsboro. Tatum comforts Sidney while she cries. Roman confronts Maureen who she blames for what has happened. Will things ever be the same in Woodsboro?_


	5. Author

Author's Notes: Just wanted to let those who are reading the story "What If" know that while I am in the process of writing more chapters, I'm also working on Scre5m. This will be my version of the how scream 5 should go. I will also write little short fics to keep you guys entertained. So keep a look out for the next chapters.


	6. Author's Notes

Author Notes

Sorry it's taking me so long to write this story. When I originally started writing the story, I was also working on scre5m. I went back and read what I had so far and realized that I must make changes to the story. In order for me to do this I will have to put this stop where I'm at and go back and reconfigure the chapters. So for now the story is under construction.

Also I'm working on two other stories as well as this one so it may take some time but don't worry the story will be back up and running. When it is, you'll notice the changes. I ask that everyone bare with me and stay tuned.


End file.
